


Frustration

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashimoto’s feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Where did he even go wrong. Why was it always everyone else who gets it. He too worked hard, He too waited and learned all the right things. Yet it was just not enough for them. He sighed as he let his thoughts consumed him as the clip of his friends jumping in joy played on loop on the computer screen. “Our time will come you know.” A warm voice spoke. He just nodded lazily as a reply. “Gocchi, Tsuka-chan and Tottsu waited more than anyone else. They have been waiting for twelve years to debut Kawai spoke his mind.


End file.
